


Little domestic scene

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what title says=) Finn comes into his brother's room, when Kurt is trying to find ideal outfit for his date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little domestic scene

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just too in love with Kinn/Furt pairing even after they became brothers^^

\- Kurt, can you explain this to me? – Quarterback asks, coming into his little brother’s room with Math book in hands. - Man, I just don’t get it.

\- Finn, don’t you see? – Fashionista answers not turning eyes from his endless wardrobe. - I’m trying to choose ideal outfit for my date with Blaine tomorrow.

Taller boy nods and sits on brother’s bed near some expensive shirt.

\- Nah. I don’t even know why you’re still so nervous every time you two meet. You’re together now. It’s not like he would break up with you, if for once in your life you would wear   
anything less than perfect. By the way, I think you’re always kind of awesome. 

Kurt chuckles a little:

\- Well, it seems like my childish dream is coming true. Finn Hudson, McKinley High’s quarterback, one of the most popular guys at school voluntarily pays me compliments without any reason.

But after next Finn’s words fashionista’s smiling face turns into a pissed one.

\- And honestly, I still don’t understand why your Marc-something-acobs jackets are better than clothes I usually wear.

\- You’re disgusting, Finn! I even don’t know how all this girls could deal with it.


End file.
